You've Come to the Wright Thanksgiving Dinner!
by Muhammad Sban
Summary: It's turkey time! Join our titular characters for Thanksgiving Dinner and allow me to guide you, all while making amends for the pun that is the title of this fic.


**Title: You've Come To The Wright Thanksgiving Dinner!**

**Summary: It's turkey time! Join our titular characters for Thanksgiving Dinner and allow me to guide you, all while making amends for the terrible pun that is the title of this fic. **

**Characters: [Phoenix W./Nick, Maya F.], Apollo J., Miles E., **

**A/N: Happy Turkey Day everyone!**

* * *

**November 23, 2028**

**Wright Anything Agency**

Every single Thanksgiving was a day of hustle for the Wright Anything Agency. This was no exception. Take, for example, Athena. At 8:00 AM, she had been sent to buy a turkey. As soon as she returned, Phoenix sent her back to grab potatoes. Her return was celebrated with Phoenix sending her to grab pumpkins for pumpkin pie. The sheer number of errands she had to make would put several RPGs to shame.

Trucy adored any holiday that ended with a dinner at the Agency. Mainly because Apollo would show up and she could subject him to more of her borderline torturous magic tricks. But most of all, she had an attentive audience to perform in front of.

She twirled around the table and threw a large blue tablecloth that matched the color of her father's suit.

Most Thanksgivings were spent at Edgeworth's mansion. However, the chief Prosecutor's home had been going through renovations.

Phoenix never realized that he didn't own a proper dinner table. He'd always eat at his desk. Even during Mia's time, they'd sit at the desk and slurp up noodles. Before he could go out to buy one, Trucy pledged one of the tables she used for magic tricks. Granted, it had a multitude of hatches in the table, but Trucy assured him that they were fastened shut, and with the tablecloth, they wouldn't be noticed.

So, Phoenix complied. After having Pearl Fey, who had just learned to drive, give him a ride to the Penrose theater, he hauled the table all the way back to the Agency and set it up.

Thanksgiving couldn't be Thanksgiving without a turkey. Everyone, with the exception of Blackquill, absolutely loved turkey. Phoenix was no master chef, but he could make a semi-edible turkey. "You aren't a Wright if you can't bake a turkey in the Wright way! Ahahaha!" His father had always said.

Phoenix shoved the turkey into the oven and stepped into the main room, just in time to greet Athena. She slammed the pumpkins onto the table. She faced her boss with tears in her eyes. She grabbed onto his jacket.

"Why Mr. Wright!? Why did you force me to go on all of those accursed errands!" The young attorney wailed.

"Sorry Athena, you're the office errand boy, err, gal, now that Apollo's working in Khura'in."

As if summoned by a cue, the office door creaked open. A gust of wind blew into the room, despite the door leading to a stairwell, not to the outside. They all shielded their eyes from the wind as Apollo stepped into the office.

Athena was the first to move. She jumped into a hug and began to wail. Apollo looked at her with shock.

"Errands… Work… Trucy's cruel magic!" She cried into his shoulder, the wet of her tears staining his jacket.

Apollo nodded, understanding. He began to pat her back. Athena looked up at him from her position. "How did you stand it?"

"Hahah… I didn't. But, Mr. Wright would've chopped off my head if I had refused to partake in his daughter's cruel tricks."

"Cruel tricks? I think that's a bit of an overstatement…" The budding magician spoke with a grin on her face.

"Overstatement?! Trucy, you almost cut off my head with a guillotine! And if I didn't go along, your father would've cut off my head anyways!"

"Aww, come on, Apollo. I'm not that bad." Phoenix smiled at the two younger lawyers. Athena pulled away from the lawyer, who didn't seem to have a volume knob as Phoenix went in to hug the young man.

"Hey Mr. Wright. How've ya been?" Apollo asked awkwardly, sporting a big, toothy grin.

"I've been good. Y'know, Apollo, I glad you came back for Thanksgiving. Welcome back!... now…."

Phoenix wordlessly handed him the toilet cleaner and pointed towards the bathroom. Apollo leaned over, his sweat drenching his brow.

"Agh! It's all coming back to me now." Apollo sat down.

"Athena's been doing it for the past few months. It's your turn." He gave him a cold stare, to which Apollo gulped and reluctantly stepped towards the bathroom.

He set the brush down and approached Trucy for a hug, to which the young girl happily complied. Upon seeing the two who were unknowingly siblings hug, Phoenix felt a pang of guilt in his heart. They didn't know yet, and still, he hadn't told them.

What would they think? Would Trucy leave him? Would Apollo cut ties with him?

Only time would tell…

* * *

Several hours later, the guests had all gathered at the Agency. All of the Agency members, along with Maya, Edgeworth, Franziska, Blackquill, Klavier, Gumshoe, Ema, and Kay.

Phoenix stepped up to the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Thank you all for coming out here today. I know it's not quite the holiday season, but it's fun to gather around the table and-."

"Thanksgiving is evil!" Blackquill declared loudly, interrupting the veteran's attorney's speech. "Wright-dono, I take care of a bird on a daily basis, and yet, you invite me to an event that glorifies eating these poor birds."

"Ok, listen here weeb Prosecutor, hawks and turkeys can't be compared! Sure, they're both birds, but they are completely different. Hawks are omnivorous while turkeys are herbivorous!" Ema shouted, glaring the prosecutor down. The Twisted Samurai grit his teeth but made no effort to retort.

"It's unwise to say something to make the Fräuline Detective go all sciencey on you, Herr Blackquill."

Phoenix cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, Thanksgiving is a wonderful time for us to gather around the table and share what we're thankful for."

"The opportunity to torture Phoenix Wright in court." All of the prosecutors declared in unison, though they each used different names to describe the attorney such as "Wright" "Mr. Wright" "Herr Wright" and "Wright-Dono."

"Edgeworth, please don't tell me you encourage this." Phoenix gave the Chief Prosecutor an exasperated glance.

"Wright, at the end of every month I buy the prosecutor that physically and, or emotionally abused you the most anything of their choice that costs under a hundred dollars." Edgeworth said with a grin on his face.

"Whyyy?"

"What else are friends for? I mean, just look at what Larry always does to us!"

"H-hey! You guys are the ones who are always bullying me!" The wannabe artiste tried correcting.

"Larry… I don't think you understand the amount of pain you've caused us, not only by being a troublesome witness, but also by constantly asking me and Wright for loans, only to never pay them back!" Edgeworth glared daggers at the pathetic excuse of an artist. His wavy tears fell down his face, dissipating as soon as they fell off.

Edgeworth and Phoenix winced as Franziska's whip hit them both.

'You think that foolish artist caused YOU pain?!" Franziska thrust her finger forward to further emphasize her point.

"I'm not exactly sure about him, but you're certainly causing me a lot of pain!" An irate Edgeworth responded.

"*AHEM* Despite the questionable things all of you find so enjoyable, Thanksgiving is a time to appreciate what one has… after all, you don't know if you'll have it next year-."

"Come on, Nick! Can you be any less like an old geezer?! Yeesh." Maya chirped out.

"Trust me, Maya, I'm not getting any younger, no matter how much I want to." Phoenix leaned over, sweat tickling his brow,

"Just get the food already!"

"Ja, I agree with Fräuline Ghost Channeler, I'm quite famished myself. Perhaps you save the sappy speech for after the food, Ja Herr Wright? Ach!" The rock star winced as a Snackoo hit his face from the side.

"You lack patience, just like all glimmerous fops."

Kay approached the table, brandishing a platter with the turkey. She grinned widely.

"Sorry Mr. Wright… Maya told me to steal the turkey so we could eat."

"When did you-? I thought that I had hidden the food so Maya, Gumshoe, or Prosecutor Blackquill's hawk wouldn't eat it before dinner." Blackquill gave the veteran lawyer a death glare.

"One, my hawk has a name. Secondly, Taka is a well-behaved hawk who would never do something of the kind. Third of all, birds don't eat other birds, just as bird enthusiasts don't eat birds!"

"Yeah, and besides pal, even if I don't get paid, I'm still a cop! I'd never stoop that low!"

"Yes, but you are perfectly capable of doing so." Edgeworth said, holding a palm to his forehead.

Phoenix sat down, holding his hand to his forehead.

"Just… go ahead and eat. Make the pain end. Gorge yourself on the fruits of my labor and have it all cause me pain of all kinds!" The lawyer declared with exasperation.

So the prosecutors and lawyers gorged themselves on Phoenix's cooking, sharing smiles and tales of years past. Even if a few jokes were made to the chagrin of another, it never got too heated. Hell, Franziska only felt the urge to use her whip two times, both of which were caused by Larry.

The bumbling buffoon that is Larry Butz had told Edgeworth about the cause of his success as a writer, to which Edgeworth couldn't stop chuckling. Franziska's face had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"I-I'm sorry, Franziska. It's just.." the prosecutor broke out into another fit of laughter. "I just can't believe that he did that without your knowledge. After all, that." The Chief Prosecutor clutched his forehead again, chuckling loudly. "That accursed book has been out for seven years!"

"Y-you… damn you, Laurice Deauxnim! Gaaaahhhh!" Edgeworth continued chuckling as Franziska cracked her whip at the insufferable artist.

On the other side of the table, Athena was trying to wrestle Apollo for the last slice of pumpkin pie, though Apollo was just able to keep it out of her reach.

"C'mon Athena, I claimed it first. I asked if anyone wanted it, and you said nothing! Just let me have this!"

"No way, mister. I didn't hear you when you said that!" Athena jumped forward, attempting to grab it from his hands.

"Objection! Athena, don't you have super fine hearing? I find it hard to believe that you just didn't hear what I said." Apollo pointed out, causing the teenage attorney to freeze up for a moment, prompting Apollo to shove her off of him.

As soon as he had gotten her off of him, she jumped back to try and grab the pie. Apollo, once again pushed the pie out of her reach, only for Trucy to snag it from his hands.

"Thanks Polly! I love Pumpkin Pie!" The darling magician took a large bite from the slice, making sure that Apollo could see it all.

"That's just cruel, Trucy." Apollo whimpered.

"You think you have it bad?" Phoenix said, prompting Apollo to look over at the young attorney. Maya was eating off his plate, grabbing basically all of his food and adding it to her already large plate.

Apollo flashed his senior a look of sympathy before turning back to his own food.

After around an hour, Phoenix stood up tall and clinked his fork against his glass, silencing the entire room. As soon as the voices had dissipated, he began to speak.

"Well, this has been a… fun experience. I'd like to make a toast. But first…" Phoenix pulled a case of grape juice from under the table and set it down on the table, only for it to fall through, bringing a lot of the table cloth with it.

Food went flying everywhere. Everyone's plates were pulled towards the hole, some even shattered. Phoenix just gazed in shock, not saying a word. The entire room went silent, just looking at the scene in shock.

"Ooohhh, did I forget to mention?" Trucy piped up, everyone turning their heads to her.

The trapdoors on this prop can't support more than 10 pounds. Y'know, it helps with the tricks and…" she faded off as Phoenix glared at her.

"We're going to have a chat about this later, Trucy." He scolded, causing the girl to whimper.

"Wait, this is a prop from one of her shows? Why wouldn't you use a proper dinner table?!" The Chief Prosecutor shouted at his friend. "Don't you own one?"

"N-no." He chirped meekly. The entire group glared at the veteran lawyer in silence. Franziska's whip broke the silence.

"Phoenix Wright, I was hoping to minimize the amount of times I'd need to use my whip. I believe that this is the most time that you've spent without giving me a reason to beat you to death! But alas, all great things must come to an end."

"Wait, but I don't own one!"

"Objection!" Edgeworth declared, thrusting his pointer finger at the lawyer. Phoenix whimpered at the sight of the prosecutor using his signature 'move' against him. "December 28, 2016 would beg to differ, Wright! If I recall correctly, we all had a warm dinner after you acquitted me, and we ate at a proper dinner table."

"Yeah, pal, and even I own one!" Gumshoe declared, a determined expression crossed his face for a moment, only for it to fade away again. He mumbled the next bit. "I can't really afford food to put on it though…"

"So, tell me Wright, what happened to that table?"

"I… I… hmmmm." The lawyer held his finger to his chin before smirking. "Larry took it from me during my disbarment! I remember lending it to him, only for him to never give it back!"

"Wait, what?" Everyone turned towards Larry. "Ohhh, you mean the one I used during my date with Miranda! Oh wow, that was a fun one."

Franziska smacked the artist with her whip, knocking him down to the ground. She proceeded to hit him with a barrage of lashes.

"Well… this whole thing's been a disaster." Phoenix announced. "No worries, we can still have drinks. But first… Apollo, help me get this tablecloth off the table." Phoenix commanded.

"Wh-why me?" Apollo asked vainly.

"Because you're you, now come on." The two lawyers lifted the messy tablecloth off of the table, revealing it's true nature. A table with several visible trapdoors used during magic acts. As soon as the mess had been removed, Phoenix popped the cork off of a bottle of grape juice and began to walk around, pouring into everyone's glass.

"Grape Juice? You've got good taste, Herr Wright." Klavier spoke, sipping from his cup.

"For once we actually agree on something, fop." Ema pointedly said, though she regretted it upon seeing the smirk that hit the prosecutor's face. She threw a Snackoo from her labcoat at the glamorous star.

"Well, it's not exactly Chardonnay, but it'll do." Edgeworth reluctantly admitted.

"I'm so glad I was able to please your divine palate, Edgeworth!" Phoenix mocked sarcastically, causing the Chief Prosecutor to scowl. Phoenix continued his route around the table, only to find that Athena's cup was already filled with orange juice.

"Wright-dono… she insisted I buy her some orange juice to drink st the table, despite it going against tradition. Forgive me." The prosecutor bowed for a moment before straightening himself out. Phoenix just kept walking along, finishing by pouring his daughter a drink.

He stood in front of his chair and held out the glass of grape juice.

"To the Law!" He shouted, lifting up his glass higher. Everyone mimicked his motion, lifting their own glasses before downing a large sip of the drink.

And so the festivities continued. Franziska had garnered everyone's attention with the story of how Phoenix had flailed around with a 102 degree fever on an icy mountain during the investigation of Misty Fey's murder. Larry told everyone of how Phoenix ran across a burning bridge to save Maya, to which both the lawyer and his former assistant blushed.

No one brought the subject up further, but they all had a sly grin on their faces.

In the end, it may have been a bit chaotic, but then again, what isn't in this world? The night ended with everyone returning to their homes, friends for a night. Even if the very next day, they all had court cases where most of them were facing off against each other.

* * *

**A/N: And crunch time strikes again! Thanks to all of you for reading this fic and I hope you've all enjoyed your Thanksgiving thus far! This was a fun one to write, as is most stuff with these characters. **

**My original plan with this fic was to end with Larry performing some grand gesture that reeked of stupid, spurring on the rage of all the AA assistants in one go. They'd chase him down to the ends of the earth, not unalike the ending of "Turnabout Time Traveller." **

**But, I decided against it because I wanted to go with a bit of a more upbeat ending. **

**Cheers, **

**Muhammad Sban**


End file.
